Falling for the Beast
by ChasingCarsAroundMyHead
Summary: Fang had always been the "perfect guy" Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy who could get any girl he wanted when ever he wanted. That is until he becomes a beast.Will he be able to find someone to love him in time?Modern Beauty & the Beast!FAX,FAX&ehh…a litte more FAX
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling for a Monster

Summery: Fang had always been the "perfect guy"; Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy who could get any girl he wanted when ever he wanted. That is until he becomes a beast. Will he be able to find someone to love him in time? Modern Beauty & the Beast! FAX, FAX & ehh… a little more FAX!

**A/N: I'm writing this at 12:14 in the morning & my creative juices are long gone but I felt like I just had to get this out. So this first chapter is probably going to suck, but if you stick with it, I PROMISE, the next chapters will be a million times better. So, it's going to be a couple of chapters for Max to come in though, because, remember, the Beast meets the witch first then meets Belle much later. So, yeah…. But, there will be plenty of FAX when the time comes though. So, hang in there. The first … maybe 2-3 chapters will be the build up of Fang and the witch, then the next would be the whole Max's dad thing, then Max will come in. That's basically the plan! Hope you like it!**

FANG POV:

I walked into school with the day already planned out. Push some losers around, make out with my sexy girlfriend Lissa, and suck up to the teachers. Pretty much everyday went like this, except for the occasional times where I would just skip. I'm practically royalty at school. My dad's principle and as ironic as it sounds he doesn't care less if I skip or not. Anyways, I was making my way down the hallway to my locker when I saw this … freak. Her name was Nudge. I mean what kind of messed up parents name their kid Nudge. Her dark curly hair was in some screwed up afro thing and her clothes were raggedy and torn. She could at least TRY to look good. Obviously she wasn't as fortunate as me to be blessed with godly good looks. And any one could see that she didn't know that in order to be cool, you have to have the looks. I took one more disgusted look at her deformed self, and then kept walking.

"Fannnngggy!"

I sighed. When will these girls stop obsessing over me! I'm obviously too good for them! I turned around to stop the girl, "Listen Brigid, you'll never be with me! Guys with faces like mine do not date girls with a body like yours" I said gesturing to her flat, curvless body. I turned and walked away, not even looking back. I glanced over and saw Nudge glaring towards me, but brushed it on the side and continued to my first period.

"Yo Fangster, what up man?" I smiled towards Iggy, my right hand man and number 2 most popular guy at Ridgeway High. I grabbed his hand pulled him towards me and patted his back (A/N: You know, that guy hug thing? Yeah, that's it. It sounded weird describing it…) while he did the same to mine.

"What's been going on Ig? Haven't seen you around school recently." It was true. In the past two weeks I've hadn't seen Iggy at all.

"Oh, you know. I've just been hanging out in Hawaii, with a beautiful babe. Just the norm." Iggy said with a smirk on his face.

"WAY TO GO IGGY! How easy was she?" I asked smiling.

"It was as easy as pie. I walked up to her at the beach, had a little chat, and then boom. I didn't even have to ask her to come back with me to my apartment. She practically ran there."

I laughed and congratulated him. Iggy and I had some sort of bet. Who ever did the most girls by the end of the school year got $10,000 from the other. We're filthy rich, but we do have limits to how much we spent so I could not afford to lose (no pun intended). I was in the lead though. I had 7 while Iggy only had 4. And it was still only October. And, I know some of you guys might be a little confused, since I said I had a girlfriend. Lissa and I were dating but, we cheated on each other all the time. It was no biggie. It wasn't like I was in love with her, she's was just easy. Speaking of her…

"Hey Fang" Lissa cooed, rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

"Hey babe" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss intensified as my tongue slipped into her mouth. Right at that moment we heard a cough. I glanced around noticing I was in my class room.

"Ahem! You know some of us would not like to see swapping saliva with that slut" I turned to the sound of the voice to see the one and only.

….."Hello, Maximum" I snarled.

**A/N**: **So, this is just a preview & I just wanted to know if I should continue from this. I would like another person to help a little bit with this story, because I write better with a helper because, some things I'm just really bad at writing. So, PM me if you're interested. I need at least 10 reviews to continue this, so you better get started reviewing! **

**So, don't forget I want a helper.**

**Oh. And PS. Check out my other story 10 times better than this called Falling. **

**10 Review- I'll update when ever**

**15 Review- I'll update in a week**

**20 Review-I'll update in 2 days**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Just wow. I seriously have THE best readers! I ask for 20 AT THE MOST and get 27. I seriously didn't even think I'd get past 10, which is why this update might be a day late considering how much I get done today. But seriously. Thanks. & seriously , I just said seriously, seriously 7 times. Some stuff to say though. I know that first chapter was short but, I said it was only a PREVIEW. Another thing, I am aware of the book Beastly (I've read and seen it & love them) but, this is not supposed to be like it. Yes, Fang is vain like Kyle but, how else would you modernly make the story? Plus, I made Fang like the real Beast. In Beauty and the Beast the prince IS vain and spoiled. So no. I am not copying Beastly. I'm kind of basing it off of the Disney Beauty and the Beast, and the book Beauty and the Beast. **

**Fang POV:**

"_Hey Fang" Lissa cooed, rubbing her hands up and down my chest. _

"_Hey babe" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss intensified as my tongue slipped into her mouth. Right at that moment we heard a cough. I glanced around noticing I was in my class room._

"_Ahem! You know some of us would not like to see swapping saliva with that slut" I turned to the sound of the voice to see the one and only._

…_.."Hello, Maximum" I snarled. _

"Hello Fang" she snarled back.

Maximum Ride. My enemy. She thought she was one bad ass chick when really she was just a stuck up loser.

_FLASHBACK_

_I glanced around the lunch room and saw her. Max. The untouchable innocent girl. Her blond brown wavy hair was swept over her shoulder falling down almost to the middle stomach. Her tight black jeans only made her butt look bigger. The low cut Vans Off The Wall shirt was slipping down revealing her full breast. If a guy got her, he would be happy for the rest of his life. I sauntered over to her, the sexiest, hottest girl in the school. I propped my elbow up on her school table and leaned over. My eyes were captivated on her chest. She quickly threw her hoodie on. _

"_Hey sexy. How 'bout you come over late tonight and we can have some fun" I said with a wink._

_She scowled and started to walk a way, her hips swaying back and forth. Daaaammmn, that ass was delicious. I grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her to me capturing her lips on mine. I knew she liked it. Her lips started moving with mine and my arm snaked around her waist. Before I knew it her head whipped around, her lips brushing my cheek and jaw, and leaving my lips. She lifted her hand a WHAP! Her palm impacted with my face, as I felt a sting._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled. _

"_That was for kissing me you sexist pig!" I couldn't believe my ears. She was totally kissing me back! "You better never do that again" she screamed._

"_Ha, then don't kiss me back ever again" I yelled back._

"_I'd rather kiss a beast!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She had moved away at the end of that year, and I hadn't talked to her since; until today. She was the only girl who has turned me down.

"Just because you can't get a guy to kiss you doesn't mean you have to be jealous of the girls that can." I told her after her "slut" comment.

"Last time I remembered, you Fang, were one of the many guys waiting in line to get a bit of me." I can't believe she was bringing that up. I decided just to brush it off with a "You wish" and then I walked away. Who was she to think that I wanted her? I wanted her innocence. Not her as a person. I scowled at the thought of her and sat down at my seat. 

The day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I walked towards my buddy Alex's locker to see him and a girl pressed up against the locker; a girl with red fiery hair to be exact. I launched forward, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him off Lissa.

I tackled to him to the ground and started punching his face. Over and over my face made contact with his face.

"What" punch "the" punch "HELL" punch "are" punch "you" punch "doing" punch "with" punch "my" punch "freaking" punch "girlfriend!" I yelled.

I felt a tug on my shirt and then felt arms reaching around my waist pulling me off Alex. He lay there helpless, crying. What a wuss; couldn't even stand up for himself. I was being dragged away as I yelled "YEAH! You better stay away from my girl."

Once we rounded the corner, I pushed the person who was dragging me off. I heard recognized the voice before I saw their face.

"Fang! What did I tell you about your anger issues?" Screamed the principle; my father.

"Dad, he was making out with my girlfriend!" I said, trying to justify what I did.

"Fang Lennon Smith! What did I tell you about calling me dad in a work atmosphere?"

"I'm sorry sir. It was just that I didn't want him to get a way with what he was doing." I tried again.

"That is no excuse. You are to return home immediately. Stay in your bedroom. I will contact Ellizabeth and tell her that she is not to make you any dinner. You are grounded until I say so." My father said calmly.

"But si-"

"No buts, ifs or ands about it. You will learn to control your anger!"

I silently screamed in my head and walked away. Ellizabeth or Ellie as I call her, (our cook and supposed secret lover of my dad's) would not be happy to hear I got in yet another fight; my fifth in 2 weeks. I stormed into my bedroom and turned to my wall. My fist crashed into it creating a hole in my custom painted wall. Next, I grabbed my lamp and threw it onto the floor. I grabbed my pillow and tore it open, then proceeded to throw that on the floor as well. After an hour, my anger was gone, and my bedroom was destroyed. I stomped out and crossed the hall to my other bedroom. Hey, like I said. I'm filthy rich!

I flopped onto my bed and shoved my earphones into my ears blasting "Ignorance" by Paramore. My eyes started to drift shut; within minutes I was fast asleep.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE

I jolted up straight, awaking instantly. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Someone was in my room. I glanced around and didn't see anything. I slowly turned and saw the intruder.

**A/N: I hope that's longer for you guys! I feel an enormous amount of pressure writing this because of all the wonderful review, when I don't really feel like I'm a good writer. So, some questions.**

**Is this too soon for Fang to be turned into the beast? **

**Am I moving to fastly?**

**Do you not like where I'm going with this?**

**Do I need to fix anything? **

**I'm willing to change anything if it would make you readers happier. **

**So, because of all the amazing reviews, I'm upping the expectations a little bit.**

**15 more reviews-I'll update whenever (aka 42 total)**

**20 reviews- a week (aka 47 total)**

**30 reviews- 3 days (aka 57 total) **

**Oh, and please. Only one review per person. Don't keep signing in as anonymous and review 10 times. Ok. THANKS.**

**Love and Kisses :)**

**-Roxy **

**PS : I made a facebook just for you guys. It will have spoilers, sneak peaks, and when I'm updating. Search Roxanne Potter. My picture is me. I have long red hair.**


	3. Sorry

Hey ):

It's been awhile. & I'm really sorry, but…

I think I might have to put my story on hiatus.

I know that everyone's excuses are always the same but…

I really have been going through some crap and I don't have time.

I will finish Falling and Falling for the Beast though!

I PROMISE!

If I get enough reviews, I might not put it on hiatus. But, I need to know if people truly want this story. If I decide not to put it on hiatus, you will have to wait maybe a week or two for an update. I want to get at least 3 chapters done in advance so you won't have to keep waiting for updates.

I love you guys , and hopefully you love my stories enough.

-ROXY :/


	4. Thanks

So, because of so many loving readers I have decided not to put my stories on hiatus.

But, like I said before, you will have to wait for me to update until I have 3 chapters done. & I would like these questions answered so I will be able to know how to continue (I asked them before but didn't get many answers):

Falling for a Beast:

**Is this too soon for Fang to be turned into the beast? **

**Am I moving to fast?**

**Do you like where I'm going with this?**

**Do I need to fix anything? **

**I'm open to any suggestions. Tell me anything you don't like!**

**Do you not like how jerkish Fang is? (he does kind of have to be like that…)**

Falling:

**Should I do something really unique? Or should I make it kind of a unique take on a cliché story? (I think no matter what it's going to end up kind of cliché) **

**Should I make Max be friends with Fang or should she be against him but end up falling for him? (I think that with the background of this story and Max's attitude for love that she'll be against him)**

**Should Fang be a sweet guy or a cocky popular guy? (haha, like in Falling for a Beast)**

**What about music? I think it's kind of used to much when they're in a band (and I think that't kind of lame) but, I love music and I don't think they should be in a band but, just have music be something important to Max. Yes or no?**

**Should Fang be boy-next-door, Valencia's adopted son, or just a boy from school?**

**Which Maximum Ride characters would you like included in the story? (Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, …)**

There's my questions! Please answer them! And just give me any suggestions you have! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings :)

Thank you so much for your wonderful support. I love all of my amazing reviewers. I hope to update soon! Wish me luck!

-Roxanne 3


End file.
